


Camp Camp oneshots

by alittleonthewildside



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angsty shit right here, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Character Death, David cusses, Death, Depressing, Depressing shit right here, I Am Depressed, Max dies in the end, Most of these one-shits are angsty and depressing, Other, Sleep Deprivation, Starvation, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, The author is depressing, dadvid, maybe not, some one shots will be happy though, which means most of my stuff will be depressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittleonthewildside/pseuds/alittleonthewildside
Summary: My collection of camp camp one-shits, no that isn't a fucking typo, angsty shit here, also danvid, dadvid, gwenvid, Maxpres, and a few other shitty ships and au's, requests are accepted, no camvid or adult x child plz...





	Camp Camp oneshots

David walked with max through the forest, at 3 in the fucking morning, max had walked into david's cabin because he just needed a walk in the forest and he knew his father would be upset if he found out max had been walking around the forest alone at night, max groaned as david pointed out a bunch of shit that Max didn't care about, max just needed time away from the camp without being near the campers, suddenly, max had a weird feeling, like they were being watched.

"David... I think we're being watched...." max said, looking at david with a worried look, but david wasn't listening, he was still busy pointing shit out as if they were with the group, "David!! Listen to me!!"

"Huh? Oh, yes max?" David looked down at the small eleven year old, that never fading smile on his face.

"I think we're being watched," he answered, growling.

"Oh nonsence! It's probably just the animals!" Oh how wrong david was, suddenly, something jumped out from behind a tree and stabbed David in the shoulder, jt took a second for the two to realize who it was... Daniel.

"Holy shit!! David are you alright!?" Max shouted, running over to david and daniel, "The fuck Daniel!! I thought you were dead!!" Max shouted.

"Get away!!! You two Shits deserve to die!!!" Daniel yelled, clearly much more insane than before, his smile wide and his eyes full of craze.

"Daniel!! What are you doing?!" David shouted, trying to shove the maniac off him.

"THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Max shouted, trying to get Daniel off David, when Daniel took a swing at Max, cutting his stomach and making him drop to the ground, David shoved Daniel off and tried to grab Daniel's knife, which ended with a fight for the knife.

"YOU FUCKING HURT MAX YOU BASTARD!!!" David screamed, stunning Daniel because david never cusses, this gave david the chance to rip the Knife from Daniel and stab him. "You will never hurt another fucking person EVER again..."

"D-david..." David heard max whisper, making him push Daniel to the ground and walk over to max, "oh god, max... I'm so sorry..." David whispered, holding his shoulder 

"No... I'm sorry... I shouldn't have asked to go on a walk..."

"C'mon... let's get you to a Hospital..." David picked the poor blood covered child up and headed back to camp, he ran to qwen's cabin and kick-knocked on the door, gwen soon opened the door, looking quite annoyed.

"The hell do you-" Gwen gasped when she saw max, "oh god... what happened?"

"Daniel...." David muttered, a light sob escaped his lips as tears fell from his face.

"C'mon, we're calling 911!!" Gwen grabbed her phone and called 911, at the same time trying to calm David down.

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

David sat in the hospital, waiting for the news.

"Mr. Greenwood?" A nurse called, making david jump up from his seat and rush over.

"What happened, is max okay?" He asked.

"I'm sorry sir... but... Max Greenwood didn't make it..." The nurse sighed, frowning.

"N-no...." david began to sob, putting his hand over his face. "I can... take you to see him.. one last time..." The nurse looked at him with sympathy, she never liked tellng people this.. "Y-yes... I would like that... thank you..." David muttered, moving his hand to hold his arm. "Alright... follow me." The nurse led him to through a few hallways before getting to the room, room 164. She let david walk in first, than led him to the bed Max's body laid, he looked so frail, so... broken, david knew he would never see Max's Beautiful amd unique eyes again, his eyes trailed to the bandages around Max's body, david knelt beside the bed and took hold of Max's hand, it was still a little warm, but not that much, and thats when the waterworks started, as David began to cry. He would never see max again after this, never be able to be the best thing in Max's life, never see Max's rare smile again, and never be able to watch max grow up. "You were only a kid... this never should have happened.."


End file.
